Extracts from The Black Horse Courier
by BrutalNightmare
Summary: my take on what happens to the hero after the end of the main quest, told in the form of news articles.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Horse Courier

Champion's Rise Continues

Terrik Knystrim, better known as The Champion of Cyrodill, now has yet another title to add to his growing list. On Hearthfire 4th he was officially announced as the successor of Villena Donton, the head of the Fighter's Guild. Sources within the guild say that he joined just days following the Emperor's Assassination, which would mean that his quick rise through the ranks is unprecedented.

Truly though, this should come as no surprise to anyone familiar with current events. Indeed, prior to the Oblivion Crisis, the only mention of a Terrik Knystrim is in, of all places, the Imperial Prison manifest, which states that his sentence is not yet over. The details surrounding the circumstances of his "release" are unknown. Following his departure from the prison however, the events the Champion participated in are common knowledge. He appeared following the Emperor's Assassination in Kvatch, where eyewitnesses claim he single-handedly closed the Oblivion Gate, and led the remnants of the city guard in recapturing the city, thus acquiring the title: Hero of Kvatch. The next reports place him north of Bruma at the headquarters of the Blades; Cloud Ruler Temple. By now, he was apparently in the company of Martin Septim. Knystrim then appeared sporadically around the various cities of Cyrodill, closing Oblivion Gates, and recruiting guardsmen to support Bruma's defense. During the Battle of Bruma, he once again entered the Gate alone, and succeeded in closing it before the daedra could launch the main offensive. Here he became known as the Saviour of Bruma. When Martin entered the Imperial City to claim the throne, he was once again accompanied by Knystrim. Knystrim then led the rush to the Temple of the One, the place of Martin's transformation. No sooner had Mehrunes Dagon been destroyed, then was Knystrim pronounced Champion of Cyrodill by Ocato.

Knystrim, several months later, took Hannibal Traven's place as Archmage, climbing rapidly through the guild ranks. This is, to put it mildly, very strange. Throughout all the battles he fought for which there are witnesses, no one can ever recall seeing Knystrim cast a single spell. Nevertheless, he is now considered to be the most powerful wizard in Tamriel. The politics of mages escape this writer.

Scattered reports from this time until the present place the Champion all over the province, involved in all manner of deeds. Running errands, fighting goblins and bandits, recovering stolen property, investigating murders, Reforming the ancient order of the Knights of the Nine, and not least of all, engaging in land speculation. Indeed, Knystrim has been confirmed to own houses or estates in all major cities in Cyrodill, in addition to a tower in the Jerall Mountains, and a castle in the Colovian Highlands. The latter has a full staff of residents, including a private army. Knystrim is also a stockholder in many shops throughout the Provence. Last but not least, are the three orders of Knights which he commands.

Indeed, it is no exaggeration to say that now, with the Fighter's Guild under his command, Terrik Knystrim rules over an Empire of his own. Militarily speaking, he wields an army of comparable size to all Legion forces within Cyrodill.

Neither Knystrim, nor Imperial authorities will comment on his rumored connection to the Thieves Guild, nor on the presence of the body of Lucien Lachance in Knystrim's private garden, who was rumored to be the speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. In a recent interview with Chancellor Ocato, the head of the Elder Council stated only that Knystrim's loyalty to the Empire is above question.

In other news, official repairs to the Temple District begin tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Horse Courier

Unrest Abounds

The Elder Council met today in a closed-door session to discuss the ever-growing conflicts springing up throughout the provinces in the wake of the Oblivion Crisis.

Foremost among these are the skirmishes along the Morrowind/Black Marsh border. The Dunmer claim that their forays into the Argonian homeland are to secure trade caravans from Argonian jungle marauders, while the Lizard-Folk insist that the Dark Elves are seeking to exploit the Legion's current disarray to restart their slave-trade.

Additionally, syndicates of wizards are leading a boycott of Imperial goods in the Summerset Isles. The wizards have made statements that unless tariffs on goods imported to the Isles are lifted immediately, and the conscription of mages into the Legion ceases, the blockade will expand to stop all mainlanders from entering the Isles.

Tensions are also on the rise in the Iliac Bay region as the Orcs of Orsinium petition for provincial status, while the neighboring kingdoms protest the implied violation of their territorial sovereignty. Wayrest, in particular, has stated that it will not recognize the legitimacy of the Orcish territory.

The Elder Council has little choice but to commit troops to maintaining the peace throughout the provinces, but this raises the question of what will happen to Kvatch. In its current state of desolation, the city is defenseless, and largely abandoned. Without its troops to protect the highways, western Colovia and the Gold Coast interior have become increasingly dangerous. The Legion has been flooded with reports of marauders, goblins, monsters, and even looters, pillaging the land, and preventing any work from commencing to rebuild the city. Unfortunately, with Imperial resources spread so thinly, the heartland may remain in tatters for the foreseeable future.


End file.
